


The American Dream

by gomiusan



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Clyde needs a good hug, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, one-sided romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomiusan/pseuds/gomiusan
Summary: The American Dream was to have a loving mother, a hardworking father, an annoying older sister, and be the proud charming son; that was amazingly great on a sports’ team, with the most beautiful girl in school as your girlfriend. However, Clyde Donovan doesn’t qualify for those.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan/Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Minor: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The American Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, so I’m kinda getting an understanding on how to use it! So pls be patient with me!!

Clyde Donovan was deemed to be one of the popular guys in school. Though, he wasn’t the _most_ popular. A lot of girls would love to lineup to be his girlfriend; whether it was for a short time so they can say, _“I’ve dated Clyde before!”_. While guys wanted to be _best friends_ with him. Guys didn’t wanted to be second best like Clyde. Not while Stan Marsh existed, and was the most popular guy in their senior class.

  
  
Stanley Marsh; Park County High School’s football captain, and probably the most handsome guy that had girls having wet dreams about, and had guys wishing to _be_ him. Including Clyde. Though, Clyde came into second best; like being vice-captain of the football team, and his girlfriend, Bebe Stevens, being best friends’ with Park County’s gorgeous school president, Wendy Testaburger.  
  
  
  
Of course, Bebe was hot, like _beyond_ hot, which had the majority of guys wanting to bang the shit out of her; this, making Clyde lucky to be exclusive with Bebe, as she could’ve easily left him for someone better. But Marsh wasn’t an option, as he was already with Wendy. So she settled with second best.

  
  
Second best . . .

  
  
Clyde Donovan was second best. Not only to everyone in school, but with his father too. He is the second child his parents’ had, and the second to be thought about after his older sister. Bianca Donovan, or should I say, Bianca Harrison now, after she married an mormon before graduating university.

  
  
However, Clyde didn’t know any of that as his sister never bothered to keep in contact with him. Not after their mother’s accident with the toilet. Made sense. He _was_ the reason why their mother wasn’t cooking dinner at night, or pampering them with love before they left for school in the morning, as that job was left to their single father. Luckily, Bianca had already left before then, making their father to only raise Clyde alone.

  
  
But most evenings, Clyde spent hanging out with his friends, or alone in a big _empty_ house. His father still had a shop at the mall to take care of, so he left Clyde to look after himself almost everyday.

  
  
Like now; the eighteen year old Clyde was left to watch the quiet house while his dad was at work. He mostly kept the place clean, only leaving a few dishes in the sink, and some jacket laying on the couch. But that was about it. Clyde may appear as an aloof guy, who acted like a massive slob sometimes, but he was relatively clean. Cleaning always kept Clyde’s tenebrous thoughts to the bare minimum.  
  
  


He didn’t need think about how his father didn’t look at him in the morning, or how his girlfriend would sometimes fake orgasms after a few minutes of sex to avoid the troubles of trying to make Clyde cum, as he never did when they’ve done it. He didn’t know why, but every girl he’s been with, he could _never_ finish. Making him a prime target to have sex with, as they could get in a few orgasms before calling it quits and make Clyde go finish in the bathroom.

  
  
Shaking his head, the brunet sighed before jumping off the couch. He reached for his letterman jacket, taking it to be hung up on the coatrack by the main door.  


  
Then he went to the kitchen to cook some dinner for himself. Usually his dad came back with takeout he picked up along the way home, but everyone eventually gets sick of that.  


  
Everyone always does get sick of living day by day as the same. Especially Clyde. But what was he suppose to do?

  
  
This was _his_ American Life.

  
  
Live his days as _second best_ that he could to Stan Marsh.


End file.
